Flashlights which are convenient to carry, easy to use, low in energy consumption, low in cost have become indispensable common lighting tools in people's daily life and work.
In order to bring about convenience for people to control flashlight, some existing flashlights comprise a flashlight body, a light emitting element, a power supply element, a control unit and a remote control tail cover component. The power supply element and the light emitting element are both arranged in the flashlight body and are electrically connected; the control unit is electrically connected with the light emitting element. The remote control tail cover component comprises a tail cover and a remote control device; the tail cover is connected with the flashlight body; the remote control device is in wireless connection with the control unit to further control a flashlight remotely in a wireless way, for example, to control the on/off of the flashlight remotely in a wireless way.
However, when the remote control device is used to control the light emitting element, it is necessary to carry out data matching between the remote control device and the control unit inside the flashlight body manually and then the remote control device can perform wireless signal control to the light emitting element. Manual data matching causes great inconvenience for users due to troublesome operation.